I Still Miss Him
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: George Wealsey withdrew himself from socitey when his twin died. No one has been able to reach him. It's a year since the war ended. Maybe today will be different, maybe today someone will help him.


**I Still Miss Him**

**Ok people. I wrote this after listening to some songs written about wars and wrote some of it when I was baby-sitting, actually Toovaloo sitting (that's not the kid's real name, just a nick-name). I think that George would have really suffered after Fred died. The twins are my favourite characters and I've never written about them before so I thought "Hey, why not write a one-shot about them. I mean, you're suffering from writer's block for JTYTITILY and Siriusly (pun intended) why not, it'll be good fun" So here is the story, please enjoy it and REVIEW! Readers are not very good at reviewing and it's annoying me, so please read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Weasley twins or anyone else from the Potterverse, I just own the plot. Please don't sue me.**

It was a year today since the Second Wizarding War had ended. A year since Fred Weasley had died. A year since George Weasley had suddenly withdrawn himself from society. Everyone had tried everything to try to bring him back, to try to help him through the grief. No one understood what had happened. They didn't know that he was writing all the time.

_Every day I look into mirror and I see his face, even though I know it is mine, it is like looking at him. Whenever I open my mouth to say something I hear his voice. I wonder why it was him taken and not me or why I didn't go too. _

Eventually most people had given up, saying that he would get over it in his own time. His mother and father still tried but they were finding it hard, it was as though they had lost both twins, not just the one. Harry and Ginny were among the few who still tried.

_Everyone says that I'll get over it but it's like I've been ripped in two. It's like I've had my soul ripped out of me._

They were running out of ideas on how to reach him. Then, on the first anniversary of the war it suddenly hit Ron. "He needs to know that Fred isn't really gone. He needs to know that Fred still lives in him. Fred wouldn't want anyone moping around because he's dead, he'd want them wreaking havoc in his honour" Everyone stared at Ron, normally he wasn't very thoughtful but he had his moments of genius.

_I wish that this nightmare would end, that I'd wake up and find it had just been a bad dream. There's only one problem though, it's not a dream and I am awake._

Ginny walked up the stairs to George's bedroom. Knocking quietly, she entered. "George" he didn't reply. "George, you have to come out of this room. You can't hide forever" He stayed silent. Ginny left the room and headed back down the stairs. "No good, he won't talk"

_Ginny tried to make me leave my room. I bet Mum put her up to it. I'm not leaving, not until Fred comes back or until I leave this world for the next._

That afternoon Angelina Johnson came past to see how he was. When the plan had been explained to her she had said "Right, I'm getting him out of that damn room if it's the last thing I do" and had raced up the stairs to his bedroom, she didn't bother knocking.

_Why is it so hard for me and not for anyone else? Is it because I'm his twin or because it was always Fred and George, never just Fred or just George?_

"GEORGE WEASLEY GET UP THIS MINUTE" shouted Angelina. He didn't move a centimetre. "UP, NOW OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT OF THAT BED LIKE YOU ARE A THREE-YEAR OLD?" she roared at the lump that was George. He rolled over and sat up slowly. She strode over to the curtains and wrenched them open, the sunlight poured in and then she saw what had become of George. He had only left the room to use the bathroom and wash. He had a short beard and was grimy. "My God, George, what have you done to yourself?" she whispered. His hair was shoulder length and his eyes were puffy. "George, would Fred have wanted you to become a shell of yourself?" she looked at him. "I-I don't know" he said and then his voice cracked, he hadn't spoken in so long.

_I haven't spoken since Fred left, well since his funeral. I won't speak anymore; it's like listening to him._

"George, when was the last time you spoke? When was the last time you cracked a joke?" Angelina shook her head in disbelief at what had become of the man she loved. "His funeral, the last time I spoke was his funeral. I can't remember the joke" his voice was rough. Quickly Angelina conjured a glass of water and handed it to him. He sculled it. "George Weasley, your twin would not have wanted you to hide in your room and grieve forever. He would have wanted you to go and prank Great Aunt Muriel at his funeral, turn Harry's hair pink and make Percy tap dance along the table during dinner" she told him. "How do you know this? How do you know that's what he would have wanted?" "Because just before he went off to fight he said that if anything happened to him he wanted you to raise hell for the Death Eaters and make sure that you never stopped pranking anyone" she told him forcefully. "He said that?" murmured George. "Yes, right after he told me to make sure that I kept Alicia safe"

_I miss him, no matter how long he has been dead. I just wish I could have said something, anything, to him before he died._

"George, he died fighting for what he believed and he was laughing. Percy had just come back to your family and he was happy. Don't lock yourself up or blame yourself for his death, it won't bring him back" she said this and then kissed him. "George, I missed you the past year. I still love you and Fred won't be forgotten. He's not really dead, he still lives inside you. Now go and have a shower, shave off that awful beard and go and cause some mayhem" she instructed. "Yes ma'am" he said and raced off to the shower.

Suddenly during dinner, Harry's hair turned pink and Percy started tap dancing on the table, flinging potatoes everywhere. "What?" everyone asked confused. A roar of laughter came from the door way. There stood George Weasley, clean shaven and wearing a dragon leather jacket. "I bet you anything that Fred is laughing where ever the hell his is" he said in between gasps of breath. Angelina rose from the table and grabbed him in a fierce hug. "I knew you'd come back" she whispered in his ear. "I just needed help" he replied softly. Mrs Weasley was already serving him a plate and sitting his place that the table. He sat next to Angelina and Ginny. "Why wouldn't you move when I tried to get you up?" Ginny asked. "Because you weren't the right person to get up for" he replied mysteriously. "It's good to have you back George" Harry said, leaning across Ginny to get a bread roll. "It's good to be back, I don't think I'll leave again" George responded.

_Because every day I see his face just by looking in the mirror and every day I hear his voice just by using my own. Fred might have left but he lives on in those who knew him. I have to keep living for him. I am living and breathing and stealing Great Aunt Muriel's wig. I still miss him but I keep going now._

"George, if you feel like you could, do you want to visit Fred's grave?" Mrs Weasley asked. "I think I have to Mum, because if I don't then I won't move on" George replied. "We all miss him George, but we can't and won't forget him" "I know, it felt like my heart had been ripped in half and I had lost half of my soul when Fred died. But I'm getting better, slowly. I still miss him"

It was two years today since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Two years since Fred Weasley died. One year since George Weasley had turned Harry Potter's hair pink and made Percy Weasley tap dance on the table sending the potatoes flying. "Angelina Johnson, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" George was kneeling before Angelina with a ring in his hands. "YES" she shrieked. "Good, because otherwise I might have had to retreat to my room and stay there for a year" he joked. "It's a good thing you're not. It's a good thing that you're still living. Fred would be proud" "I should hope so, and I think he knows that we'll meet again one day"

_Today I proposed to Angelina Johnson, she said yes. I love her, her hair, her wicked sense of humour and her beautiful personality. But what I love most about her is that she can shout at me and pull me out of a depression within the space of ten minutes. Spending a year writing has gotten me into the habit of writing, so I still write. The year after the War was the hardest in my life but it showed me who I was. Goodbye Fred, we all miss you._


End file.
